


Il fiore del deserto

by michirukaiou7



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: F/M, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Di colpo le sterili nozioni che aveva sempre conosciuto di quella pianta assunsero un senso, una sembianza di donna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il fiore del deserto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JuuhachiGo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuuhachiGo/gifts).



Basch sedette pesantemente sul mucchio di stracci polverosi che gli era stato riservato davanti al fuoco e si dispose al suo lungo turno di veglia; il silenzio del deserto era qualcosa capace di soffocare per la sua pesante intensità e il calore del fuoco infastidiva la sua pelle riarsa dal sole, creando però la bizzarra sensazione che, al di là del cerchio rossastro delle fiamme, non esistesse nulla, solo un mondo inghiottito nella fredda oscurità della notte, come se la miriade di stelle nel cielo non illuminasse alcunché. Ad un tratto lo sguardo stanco gli cadde su un cespuglio verde e giallo, rischiarato a malapena dalla luce tremolante del fuoco.  
 _Una ginestra_ , considerò per un attimo; era una delle poche piante capaci di fiorire che gli capitava di incontrare da un pezzo, e probabilmente non vi avrebbe fatto caso quella sera se la sua mente spossata non avesse preso uno dei bizzarri sentieri su cui spesso conducono le fantasticherie di chi lotta per non addormentarsi, attendendo il sorgere del sole. Di colpo le sterili nozioni che aveva sempre conosciuto di quella pianta assunsero un senso, una sembianza di donna: tutto, nella ginestra, ricordava la Principessa, un fiore timido, solitario, dall’apparenza fragile e poco appariscente; la corolla color dell’oro liquido, alla luce rossastra delle fiamme, gli ricordava la corta chioma bionda della sua Signora, lo stelo sottile, delicato alla vista ma capace di resistere ai venti impietosi, al caldo soffocante ed alla siccità, il fisico esile da fanciulla. Era un fiore di speranza, la ginestra: nasceva nell’impossibile nulla del deserto, sulla dura terra nera che era stata lava infuocata ed aveva spazzato via case e uomini, sbocciava come una promessa di rinascita dopo la distruzione e la morte; che, alla fine, la vita sarebbe comunque tornata e vi avrebbe regnato il semplice oro di quel fiore delicato e tenace.  
Un sorriso piegò le labbra di Basch alla luce del fuoco: Ashelia non seppe chi, la mattina dopo, aveva deposto un fiore di ginestra accanto al suo cuscino.


End file.
